kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, is a major supporting protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants led by Magneto and Jiaying during "An Empire of Dreams" before finally becoming a reserve member of the Avengers. Pietro was born in Sokovia along with his twin sister Wanda as the orphaned children of a former cleaning woman turned freelance mercenary agent named Magda Eisenhardt. When they were ten, their adoptive parents, Django and Marya Maximoff, who were old friends of Magda before her passing, died themselves as a result of a bombing caused by several missiles stolen by HYDRA terrorists, and trapping the twins beneath a pile of rubble for several days until their rescue. Forced to live in the streets as a result, the two vowed revenge on the organization for their part in their misery, becoming proud activists in allowing for mutant rights in their home country even as they were persecuted for their growing abilities, with Pietro gaining the power of super-speed during his teenage years. Unfortunately, during the lead in to the Crisis of Imperial Coruscant, HYDRA's leading branch led by Baron Strucker would kidnap Pietro and Wanda to use as test subjects for seeing the enhancing capabilities of the Chitauri Scepter, which led to Pietro's super speed abilities growing more powerful than before. They would eventually be freed from their cells by the mutant terrorist leader Magneto, who offered them sanctuary from their pursuers in exchange for serving him as part of his Brotherhood, to which they readily agreed. However, after learning that he and his ally, the mad android Ultron, were secretly planning to wipe out humanity under orders from the Wiseman of Dominion XIII, Pietro and Wanda escaped Erik's subjugation and joined the Keybearers of Light to stop the Doom Phantom's diabolical plan once and for all. Afterwards, the two would part ways to live their own lives separately with the Avengers and the X-Men, though they vowed to keep in touch regularly. When the Civil War began, dividing the Avengers' loyalties towards the Sokovia Accords and threatening to lock up Wanda under government custody against her will, Pietro teamed up with Hawkeye to rescue his sister from the Vision's watch, then safely escorted her out of the Raft when the battle was completed. Some time later, following the fallout of the war and the fight against the ancient mutant overlord Apocalypse, Pietro soon found out that he and Wanda were actually the illegitimate children of Magneto through his union with Magda. Following this revelation, Pietro left the X-Men to seek answers from his father and find out why he and his sister were abandoned so long ago to the Maximoffs. Story Backstory Between The Journey and A Year of Misery A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Speedsters Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Mutants Category:Natural Mutants Category:The Avengers Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:X-Men Category:HYDRA Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed Characters